Buchou for the Day
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [yaoi] Gakuto becomes in charge of the Hyoutei. Choutaro gets emotional. Hiyoshi wants to be captain. He now has a chibi self. What more can you get from chaos? Did I mention an insane Gakuto? Oh, no! No Yuushi?


Buchou for the Day

**An:** I'm back! Yay! Hyoutei story again! XD

**Pairing:** Dirty, Silver

* * *

It was a nice and sunny day. A certain Mukahi Gakuto had just awoken. He stretched, "Time to get up..." He said to himself. He looked at his alarm clock. "Practice wouldn't start till and hour... I woke up too early..." He walked down stairs and ate breakfast. Then, realizing he was still in his Pj's he ran upstairs and got dressed.

"What to do...what to do..." He said. He sat down on his new chair (the last one was...not good... the chair was... let's just say the cake Jiroh baked made it... you know). He turned on his computer.

"Hmm... new desktop screen shot!" He clicked around. A few moments later, he has a picture of Yuushi and him in a tennis match. He had a side picture that has an X crossed over Kikumaru's face. It said, "DOWN WITH KIKUMARU EIJI!"

He checked his mail, (sort of) and found that he had one message. "It's probably from Kikumaru saying that I'm a genius and he gives up. I'll check it later." He went on sending his 50th message to Yuushi that week.

"Dear Yuushi, I am emailing you because I don't get to see you often. See you at practice, yours (and only) Gakuto!" He clicked on send.

He then addressed a message to Eiji, "Dear Kikumaru, you need to jump more or I shall be forever superior. Hope you die or at least break your leg when you practice! I hate you, Mukahi-sama." Did I forget to mention that this was his also his 50th hate message? Well, it was.

The red head acrobat turned off his computer. "Well, that made me feel better." He got his phone and texted a hate message (again) to Kikumaru.

* * *

"Almost there..." Gakuto said, "Yay! I actually made it in time for practice!!!"

He got to the locker room, surprisingly there were not many people. Gakuto tried to find Yuushi, "Yuushi? Yuushi, are you here? Hmm... Maybe he went to the courts already!" He changed quickly and made his way to the tennis courts.

"Sempai! Sempai!" Choutaro cried. He raced to Gakuto. "Sempai! What do you want us to do?"

Gakuto looked confused, "Go ask your beloved Shishido Ryo! Don't ask me!"

Now Choutaro was the one who was confused, "What? I just asked...Sempais, go figure! The next thing I know, they start speaking another language." He walked away.

"Mukahi-san, everyone is waiting for you." Hiyoshi said.

"Yeah, yeah, zip it Hiyoshi." Gakuto said, "Got to find Yuushi!"

He looked around, no Jiroh, no Atobe, no Shishido, and no Yuushi! No Yuushi? Is this a nightmare for our dear little red head?

"Nooooooo!!!!" Gakuto cried dramatically, much like Darth Vader from Star Wars.

"Gah! Mukahi-sempai is at it again! Cover your ears!" A random second year that was in the club said. Everyone in Hyoutei covered their ears.

**All the way in China...**

"Hey, did you hear that?" A random Chinese man asked his buddy.

"Sounded like someone is shouting no because their doubles partner for tennis isn't there." His buddy replied.

"Yeah right." The man said. Oh, they don't know how right they are...

**Back in Hyoutei...**

"--ooooooo!!!!!!!" Gakuto finished his shout. He took a deep breath and continued, "Noooooo--"

"There goes Mukahi-san again..." Hiyoshi said. He put on ear muffs. Why? Because, like Marui, he learned that one should bring something useful with them incase they need it, in Hiyoshi's case, it's ear muffs.

**Where the other Hyoutei members were...**

"Atobe... did you hear something?" Yuushi asked.

"No, and Ore-sama doesn't want to know." Atobe said.

"Zzz...Zzz..."

"I hope Choutaro won't go crazy with Gakuto in charge." Shishido muttered.

**Back to Hyoutei again!**

"--ooooooo!!!!!!" Gakuto cried.

"Mukahi-semp--" Choutaro started

"NOOOO--" Gakuto started again.

"MUKAHI-SEMPAI! LISTEN TO ME!!!!!" Choutaro shouted uncharacteristically, but he _was_ trying to gain attention...

Gakuto started at Choutaro, "WHAT?"

"You're in charge! Atobe-san, Oshitari-sempai, Jiroh-sempai, and Shishido-san went to a tennis meeting, they are the representatives! Didn't anyone tell you?" Choutaro replied.

"You mean... I'm Buchou?"

Choutaro nodded.

Hiyoshi mentally pouted. Let's say, his adorable chibi self was pouting, and boy, was it adorable! "I wanted to be Buchou..." His chibi self whined, it started pouting even more, "Why wasn't I? Why? Why? Wahhhh!!!!" His adorable chibi started to cry. Of course, this didn't happen in the _real_ world, I mean, who would want to see HIYOSHI cry?

"Where's Kabaji?" Gakuto asked; he was smirking.

"Usu!" Kabaji stepped up.

"Get me a pizza with pepperoni!" Gakuto ordered. "Since I'm Buchou, I get to be Atobe!..." He realized what he said, "Eww... I don't want to be Atobe." I bet he just imagined himself looking like Atobe... I don't want to continue after that, I think the readers would get it...

"Usu!" Kabaji ran for the pizza shop.

"Get me a drink also! Soda!" Gakuto called.

"Usu!"

* * *

Half an hour passed by, Gakuto was getting scared... very, very scared...

He started mumbling, "Need... Yuushi... Need...Yuushi..."

"Ootori, I think Mukahi-san needs to be with Oshitari-san..." Hiyoshi said.

Choutaro nodded.

"Or we lock him in a closet." He said.

"What? That wouldn't be nice! Mukahi-sempai wouldn't like it!"

"Ok then, let Mukahi-san kill you with his insanity." Hiyoshi started to walk away. His chibi self shouted, "Lock Ga-kun in so we can begin plan, 'be captain'!" The chibi pulled out a giant sign that says, "PLAN 'BE CAPTAIN' START!" The chibi started to cheer for the _real_ Hiyoshi Wakashi. "Go, Wakashi, go! Go, Wakashi, go! Lock Ga-kun in!" Never ask why Hiyoshi-chibi calls Gakuto, Ga-kun, no one knows, not even the _real_ Hiyoshi himself.

"Hiyoshi! Help me!" Choutaro cried; the insane Gakuto was climbing on Choutaro. "I don't want to die a young and loveless life!!! Shishido-san still needs to confess!"

**Meanwhile...**

"ACHOO!" Shishido let out a big sneeze. "Sorry."

Yuushi looked out a window, "I get the feeling that Gakuto is going crazy." He mumbled to himself, "Probably just my imagination."

**Hyoutei...**

"Wow...Choutaro, you're really tall you know that? Like a freakishly large monster!" Gakuto cried insanely.

Choutaro looked offended, "Wahhh!!!! Hiyoshi, Mukahi-sempai just called me a freakishly large monster!!"

"Lock him up! Lock him up! Go, Wakashi, go! Do it! Do it!" Chibi-Hiyoshi chanted.

"Ok... I'll do it, stop annoying me!" Wakashi yelled. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

Tears started to appear on Choutaro's eyes, "Hiyoshi thinks I'm annoying! Mukahi-sempai thinks I'm a monster! Everyone hates me!!!!"

Hiyoshi yanked the crazy Gakuto off of Choutaro, who was still bawling. He quickly took out some rope! He also takes rope around with him, incase Atobe ever goes crazy, so he can tie him up too! You can never be too prepared! Hiyoshi tied up the crazy third year regular. He picked up the said red head and tossed him in a random closet.

"Done." Hiyoshi muttered, "Ok everyone! I'll be in charge!"

Just then, the car came by. Atobe, Shishido, Oshitari, and Jiroh (who was half asleep) stepped out.

Hiyoshi heart sank to the middle of the Earth, if that was possible. Chibi-Hiyoshi's soul floated to chibi heaven, if that was possible too.

"Hiyoshi, (sniff) why are you so pale? (sniff) Are you sick? (sniff)" Choutaro asked.

"No. I'm fine." He lied.

"Choutaro, are you crying?" Shishido asked, he ran to his doubles partner/uke.

"Shishido-san, I believe that everyone here hates me..." Choutaro snuggled in Shishido's chest. (But he's a little too tall so he had to kneel a bit)

"I don't hate you, Choutaro, now get off. This is embarrassing." Shishido said.

"Ah, sorry..." Choutaro let go of his sempai.

Yuushi looked around, "Where's Gakuto?" He asked.

"Mukahi-sempai is in a closet. Hiyoshi locked him in since he went crazy." Choutaro replied.

"I see..." Yuushi said. He snatched the key from the still pale Hiyoshi's hand and strolled off to find the closet.

* * *

"Gakuto, is that you?"

Gakuto tried to talk but he had tape stuck to his mouth. (Just incase Gakuto started to shout random things... Hiyoshi comes prepared.)

"This is going to hurt..." Yuushi yanked the tape off.

Gakuto shouted every curse word in six, I mean SIX, different languages. His teachers would be happy that he knew six languages, but then would be disgusted by his choice in vocabulary. Might I also say that Gakuto has quite the colorful vocabulary...

"Yuushi! You came to save me!!" Gakuto cried.

Oshitari untied Gakuto, "I'm probably going to regret untying you..."

Gakuto jumped and glomped Yuushi. "I missed you! Why didn't you tell me? You're so evil, Yuushi!"

Yuushi looked confused, "What do you mean? I sent you that email, didn't you read it?"

"E...mail?..." Gakuto said.

"Yes."

"Must have forgotten to check!"

"You sent me an email... how did you NOT see it?"

"I... have a short attention span?"

"...I'm not talking to you for a month." Yuushi walked away.

Gakuto pouted, "Wait! Yuushi! Come back here!!"

"..."

"YUUSHI!"

"Shishido-san! I'm a freakishly large monster!! That's what Mukahi-sempai said!"

"I'll go kill him later, Choutaro."

"I was... so close... to being... buchou..."

"My, my, today sure was noisy. Na, Kabaji?"

"Zzz...Zzzz..."

"Kabaji? Where are you? Ore-sama wants to know where you are!"

Kabaji was still in the pizza shop, but he was too shy to order. Poor guy...

* * *

**AN:** I think I made Choutaro a bit too ooc... but he _was_ getting emotional... XD


End file.
